Lord Slug
|manga debut = "Let's Prepare for Battle!" |movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug |Race = Demonic Namekian |Date of birth = Age 261 |Date of death = Age 762Based on information given in Daizenshuu 6, 1995 |Address = Planet Cruiser |Occupation = Space Conqueror Demon Clansmen Intergalactic Criminal |Allegiance = Slug's Demon Clan Destruction Kings Time BreakersDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |Counterparts = Xeno Lord Slug }} , known as to himself and his underlings, is a Namekian, and the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. It is explained that he is one of the Super Namekians and was sent to Planet Slug as a baby to escape the extinction that was about to ravage Namek. As he matured, the evil in his heart began to overwhelm his character thanks to a rare mutation unique to Namekians; this transformed him into a Super Namekian. Since then, he had gathered an army and became a conqueror of planets (in Funimation dub, he was banished from Planet Namek sometime around Age 261 along with other Super Namekians). Appearance Lord Slug like most Namekians has a tall stature, green skin, black eyes, and two antennae. He has a large cut on his left eye and two ear plates over his ears. He wears a black hood, along with an orange and brown scarf around his neck. Black shoulderblades, brown medallion with straps on it and yellow undercoat under it. In his old age, he possessed many wrinkles on his face and a less muscular stature. Upon regaining his youth his wrinkles became gone, and his muscular stature returned. Personality Lord Slug's personality is somewhat similar to King Piccolo from the original Dragon Ball series as both are Namekians who embrace darkness and are pure evil. However, while King Piccolo cared for his sons (especially in his old age), freeing convicted criminals due to being sympathetic to their plight of incarceration due to his own imprisonment, and even was willing to spare the lives of the Pilaf Gang for freeing him despite betraying them. Lord Slug, in contrast, has no problem killing a subordinate for a simple remark about his old age. Lord Slug also was very impatient as he killed Gyoshu the scientist for saying he thought it could take 10 days to terrafreeze the Earth. However, like King Piccolo, Lord Slug desired the power he once possessed in his prime, thus causing him to seek eternal youth once he learned of the Earth's Dragon Balls, due to hating even the mere mention of him being old. Additionally, while King Piccolo sought global domination, Slug desired nothing less than to conquer the entire universe, though he does conquer planets in order to turn them into Battle Cruisers to travel the cosmos. According to Chronoa in Xenoverse 2, Slug is no normal Namekian as he is a Super Namek born with a heart of pure evil. Lord Slug himself also notes while training the Future Warrior that he has been nothing but pure evil since the day he was born and asserts he has never had a just thought in his life and considers himself to be evil incarnate. This and various other comments demonstrate that Lord Slug embraces evil and darkness, even considering darkness to be superior to light as it can exist without the presence of light. However Lord Slug does note that the fact that weaker demons cannot survive in light without helmets and armor which he notes almost brings sympathy to his cold, dead heart and despite noting that the world of demons is ruled by survival of the fittest and the fact that he is not affected by sunlight on Earth, Namek, or Conton City (which is not surprising as his race developed on a planet with three suns) yet still strives to plunge worlds into darkness, though presumably this is due to the fact that his demonic henchmen are not strong enough to endure sunlight and the fact that Lord Slug embraces darkness and sees himself as a Super Namekian Demon Clansmen. Like other villains such as Frieza, Turles, and Bojack, he is willing to allow those willing to serve under him to live as long as they do not anger him or become too strong that he may see them as a threat. He also refuses to submit to anyone's authority as he reminds Mira that he is not his servant and only joined forces with the Time Breakers and Turles to get revenge on the Saiyan Goku. He does, however, see Turles as a kindred spirit and was willing to spare him if he chose to serve under him though noted they wouldn't get along anyway once Turles refused though was willing to declare a temporary truce with him to deal with the Time Patrol. It is implied that Slug's antagonism with Mira is due to Mira's status as King of Demon Realm whom Slug likely sees as a rival for universal conquest and may even seek Mira's throne for himself as Demon Realm is full of powerful demons whom Slug could recruit were he to prove himself Mira's superior, which is presumably why he seeks to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to acquire immortality which he himself notes to the Future Warrior while training them that he made a mistake wishing only for Eternal Youth as he should have wished for Eternal Youth and Life. It should be noted that as a Namekian, Slug could have achieved his wish as he may have learned the language in his youth thus could have gotten Porunga to grant his wish had it not been for the interference of the Time Patrol and his infighting with Turles once it became apparent he desired the same wish for himself. While training the Future Warrior, he is shown to be cautious when dealing with strong fighters like Turles and forms an alliance of convenience with Turles' Crusher Corps. while secretly plotting to steal the Fruit of the Tree of Might when he and Turles are sparring against the Future Warrior, though notes that he won't be mad if the Future Warrior kills him as while he is not an enemy per se he is still someone whom could become an obstacle later on. Lord Slug as views the Future Warrior in the same manner after they complete his training though he is still willing to let them join his forces provided they remain subservient to him. His past defeat is also shown to have left him with a hatred of both Goku, Gohan, and whistling as he notes the Future Warrior and his other subordinates are forbidden to whistle in his presence and reveals his hatred for Gohan if the Future Warrior speaks to him while training under Kid Gohan. He also notes he only formed an alliance with the Time Breakers and Turles to get revenge on Goku. During the Warrior of Hope Saga, he travels through the Rift in Time created by Goku Black in order to seek revenge on both Goku and the Future Warrior (it should be noted that Lord Slug that works as an Instructor is strongly implied to be a different incarnation than the one encountered in the main story, though the two seem to have identical personalities). Biography Background Part of the main title screen for the film showcases what appear to be cave drawings of a giant Namekian, evidently Slug, as well as a creature with wings. It is unknown what race the smaller beings are, but they appear to be worshiping Slug. There are two different and conflicting versions of Slug's origin. The original version states that Slug was sent off Namek as a baby to Planet Slug, much like the Nameless Namekian was sent to Earth, in order to save him from the cataclysms affecting his home planet. But he had a rare Namekian mutation from birth, one that made him pure evil; this made him a Super Namekian. The Funimation dub states that Slug was born and lived on the original Namek sometime prior to the cataclysm. Slug, along with other Namekians, discovered the key to unlocking a higher consciousness within. They were known as Super Nameks, but they soon became intoxicated by their new power and began to misuse it, behaving much like the Saiyans. With the power of the Dragon Balls, the Namekians (most likely including Guru) used Porunga to banish the Super Nameks from their planet for good. Super Nameks became nomads, moving from planet to planet, taking what they wanted and moving on. King Kai theorized that Lord Slug was probably the last surviving member of these Super Nameks. In any event, Slug formed an army of demon-like soldiers as his conquest of space continued. He used his troops to conquer planets, freezing them to make them a home for his soldiers. He would sometimes alter a planet by turning it into a giant spaceship and use it to move on to his next target. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga Lord Slug appears as a Ghost Warrior summoned by Hatchiyack in the Chaos Area. Film appearances Lord Slug Slug is seen approaching Earth. He kills Zeeun with a Finger Beam for remarking on his old age and wants to have Earth converted into his new Planet Cruiser. As his soldiers start to fall to Gohan in an attempt to do this, Slug leaves his spaceship and takes the Four-Star Ball after noticing it on Gohan's hat. After reading Bulma's mind on how to obtain the other ones, he sends his Generals to bring him the remaining Earth Dragon Balls and then wishes for eternal youth. Slug's scientist then starts Terra-freezing the planet. His forces are met with resistance from Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin & Goku; after his henchmen are killed, Slug confronts Goku. After swatting away Krillin, Slug proceeds to dominate Goku. But, Goku transforms into the Pseudo Super Saiyan form for the first time and beats Slug down, breaking his arm. Goku reverts to his normal form after Slug rips off his damaged arm. It regenerates, and after removing his helmet, he reveals himself to be a Namekian. Slug then starts to grow in size, transforming into a Great Namekian, and once again dominates Goku. Piccolo, Gohan , and Krillin get back up and try to fight Slug. Piccolo rips off his ears and has Gohan whistle, causing Slug to double over in pain; the wavelength of Gohan's whistling makes it sound terrible to Namekians. Piccolo takes this opportunity to give Goku his energy. After regaining consciousness from Piccolo's energy, Goku then fights Slug again. Using Kaio-ken, Goku penetrates Slug with a punch, leaving a gaping hole through his chest and send him falling towards his ship, crushing both it and his remaining crew with his colossal frame. Goku then sets out to destroy the satellite that causes the terra-freezing. However, Slug is still alive and uses his dying strength to pursue Goku in an attempt to finish him off. Fortunately, Goku manages to reach out of the thick clouds and uses the sun's energy to create a Spirit Bomb which he uses to knock Slug straight towards his terra-freezing satellite, destroying it and Slug. Other ''Dragon Ball Stories ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' Slug is revived as a Ghost Warrior alongside Turles, Frieza, and Cooler. Slug declares to Vegeta that he will pay for his past sins, and offers Piccolo a chance to leave the battlefield alive as they are only after the Saiyans. In the original version, Slug could not die unless he was killed the same way he was before, which resulted in Gohan whistling once again, which cripples Slug with pain and Piccolo finishes him off with a large energy blast. In the remake, he was impossible to kill unless the Destron Gas machine was destroyed. ''Xenoverse 2'' Slug, along with Turles, were taken out of their timelines by Towa and recruited to help her and Mira with their plans to revive the Demon Realm. Slug and Turles are first seen observing the fight with Raditz. Slug later intercepts the Future Warrior on Namek at the time Vegeta is fighting Dodoria. Afterward, Slug and Turles are seen in a ruined version of the Earth where Towa scolds them for following their own agenda. Slug resents Towa wanting to command them and gets into an argument with Mira, only for Turles to defuse the situation preventing it from escalating further. At Turles' request, Towa gives Slug and Turles each a piece of fruit from The Tree of Might. Turles returns to Namek and defeats Gohan and Krillin, so he can use the Dragon Balls while the Warrior is busy assisting Nail against Frieza. However, Slug arrives and stops him, and he and Slug bicker over the Dragon Balls as they both wish to use them to obtain immortality to take over the universe. The Future Warrior shows up, and Turles and Slug form a temporary truce. They each take a bite from the fruit and gain more power. As they fight, they realize Towa tainted the fruit with her dark magic, which continues to increase their power. Gohan and Krillin leave, and Future Trunks joins the Future Warrior as they defeat Slug and Turles together. Slug combines his Darkness Blaster with Turles' Sudden Storm-like Energy Wave, but are countered and overpowered by Trunks' Burning Attack and the Future Warrior's combined Energy Wave. Though Turles and Slug appeared to be destroyed, Chronoa and Old Kai imply they are still alive. This is further implied when Towa mentions that Turles and Slug are doing their part in gathering energy, though they may have gathered the energy before their defeat. Jaco will also mention that one can't travel ten light-years without seeing a wanted poster of Slug, indicating that he is quite notorious within the Seventh Universe. ;Warrior of Hope Saga As part of the Super Pack 4 DLC, Supervillain Mode Lord Slug traveled through a Rift in Time Goku Black created in Age 796 to seek revenge on Goku and the Future Warrior. He is joined by other former Time Breaker villains, Broly, Super Janemba, and Metal Cooler. However, they are all defeated and killed by even Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, and the Future Warrior. Power ;Lord Slug Being a Super Namekian, Slug has immense power, especially in his prime and was able to dominate Goku effortlessly. Even when Goku punched him in the face, Slug barely moved with the punch having no effect. However, Goku surpassed him as a Pseudo Super Saiyan. Unfortunately, the tables turned once Goku's Pseudo Super Saiyan powers faded and Slug transformed into his Great Namekian form. In this form, Slug nearly killed Goku. King Kai guessed that Slug was more powerful than Frieza and Goku's Pseudo Super Saiyan form. However, like other Namekians, Slug's weakness is the sound of whistling and as a Great Namekian, the sound is heightened up to a hundredfold, becoming absolutely unbearable in his form who has eardrums the size of trash cans. Ultimately, it took Goku piercing through him with a Kaio-ken x100, and then following up with a Spirit Bomb to kill him. ;Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans In the Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans game, Ghost Slug and Ghost Turles together are able to hold their own against the Z Fighters but are ultimately defeated. In the OVA Ghost Slug is able to put up somewhat of a fight against Super Namek Piccolo. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Slug is said to be stronger than Frieza.Herms' tweet on Kaio-ken x100 It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, Slug was stronger than Turles but weaker than Cooler. ;Video Games In Xenoverse 2, Slug is implied to be stronger than 1st form Frieza, but weaker than Frieza in his Final Form and at Full Power by the unique dialogue that occurs between them when they fight each other. This makes sense as Slug was weaker than Goku's False Super Saiyan form, while 100% Frieza managed to put up a decent fight against Goku in his "true" Super Saiyan form. Additionally, he is shocked by the power of Goku's "true" Super Saiyan form (as Lord Slug was inferior to Goku's Pseudo Super Saiyan form in his original timeline). It is implied that he is weaker than Trunks: Xeno (who is a powerful Time Patroller as well as a "true" Super Saiyan) as he flees when he arrives on Namek to back up the Future Warrior. Though Lord Slug hated being bossed around by Mira, however like Turles, he sought to acquire Immortality using the Namekian Dragon Balls (and was the potentially the only villain capable of doing so as being a Namekian he may know the Namekian Language which is required to have Porunga grant a wish) before attempting to oppose him as he saw Mira as a rival for conquest of the Universe and may have sought to take his throne as King of Demon Realm in order to gain more demonic followers (which may explains some of his and Mira's antagonism as Mira may have realized what Lord Slug was planning which explains his desire to brainwash Lord Slug and Turles as he knows they cannot be trusted) for his army. After consuming the Demon Realm-enhanced Fruit of the Tree of Might, Villainous Mode Lord Slug's power is increased by an unknown degree though the dark power-up was enough to make Dark Lord Slug believe he could defeat the Future Warrior alongside Dark Turles, though he was confident that he could handle Dark Turles once the Future Warrior had been dealt with, though this could be due to his belief that he was superior to the Saiyan (it should be noted that in accordance to the films Lord Slug is the stronger of the two though it is unknown if that was still the case). After being enchanted with Supervillain spell through the fruit he had consumed, he's power increased to the point he felt that he could defeat Supervillain Turles and Mira (though he may have still planned to obtain immortality after dealing with Supervillain Turles as they both wanted the same wish but called a temporary truce to deal with the Time Patrol) after he and Supervillain Turles had dealt with Trunks: Xeno and the Future Warrior. However, Trunks: Xeno and the Future Warrior were able to overpower them both proving that his Supervillain power-up was nowhere near Mira who was able to dominate Trunks: Xeno on his own to the point he was injured and exhausted. While training the Future Warrior, Lord Slug claims that he possesses dark demonic powers due to his pure evil heart and status as a Demon Clansmen. It is suggest that some of his techniques are demonic in nature and he is impressed that the Namekian Future Warrior is able to utilize them despite knowing they are not pure evil like himself (in another conversation he wonder if they are part Majin and states that one cannot master what he has taught them unless some evil resides within their heart) and though he assumes that either evil has taken root in their heart (which he refers to as the seeds of a powerful dark force) or they have a strong enough constitution to prevent the power of demons from tearing their body to shreds. However, his claims may be little more than a delusion on his part presumably due to Lord Slug embracing his true evil nature (however it may be true as he is a Namekian Demon Clansmen like King Piccolo and Piccolo before becoming reformed). During the Warrior of Hope Saga, Supervillain Lord Slug appears with the rest of the villains recruited by Mira and Towa in Age 796 to get revenge on Goku and the Future Warrior after traveling through the Rift in Time created by Supervillain empowered Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. However his Supervillain power-up was no match for the Future Warrior or Goku and Vegeta who where both Super Saiyan Blues who had trained extensively to confront Supervillain Rosé Goku Black after having been defeated twice and he was defeated along with the other villains, showing that his power is inferior to the godly power of Super Saiyan Blue (which makes sense given he was unable to defeat Goku as a "False" Super Saiyan in his original timeline and his Supervillain power-up was inferior to Mira) even with the unfair numeral advantage of four Supervillains (all using the first stage power-up state) against three as he had teamed up with Meta-Cooler, Broly, and Super Janemba after Supervillain Turles had been defeated while "teamed-up" with Goku Black (who found the villains hatred of his enemies amusing though still desired to eradicate them all as well as part of the Zero Mortal Plan and simply used their hatred of Goku and the Future Warrior to his own advantage). Techniques and Special Abilities *'Eternal Youth' - By the time Slug made his attempt to conquer Earth, he has aged considerably and weakened from it. However, it was there he made a wish with the Dragon Balls for eternal youth of when he was at his most powerful, in which Shenron rejuvenated him to his prime and made it perpetual. Thus, Slug no longer aged, never needing to be concerned about growing old again. However, he can still be killed, such as when Goku obliterated him with a Spirit Bomb. In Xenoverse 2, Lord Slug is shown to realized his mistake for not wishing for complete Immortality and sought to acquire it using the Namekian Dragon Balls (and may have succeeded were it not for the Future Warrior and Trunks: Xeno of the Time Patrol). *'Flight' – Slug can levitate and fly by using his ki energy. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – Lord Slug releases a thin beam of energy from his fingertip, which causes major damage. Used to kill Commander Zeeun, this attack is one of his Blast 2 in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3. *'Darkness Eye Beam' – Lord Slug is able to use Eye Lasers in both his base form and his Great Namek form. *'Power of Darkness' – Slug's ultimate technique used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Lord Slug knocks the opponent into the air and uses the Mystic Attack to grab them by the throat. Then Slug attacks his opponent with a series of punches and finally knocks them down following by shooting Eye Lasers, inflicting a massive amount of damage. It appears as an Ultimate Sill under the name Darkness Rush (Ranged) in Xenoverse 2. **'Darkness Rush (Melee)' - An alternate version of his ultimate technique that replaces the Mystic Attack with a forward charge grab. Though not used by Slug himself, he teaches this technique to a non-Namekian Future Warrior when they train under him in Xenoverse 2. ***'DUAL Darkness Rush' - A two person team attack version of Darkness Rush (Melee) that appears as Lord Slug's Dual Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Big Masher' – One of Lord Slug's techniques in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *'Darkness Twin Star' – Lord Slug launches a Full Power Energy Ball from each hand. He used this technique inside his spaceship while his henchmen were fighting the Dragon Team. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. It appears under the name Dark Twin Star in Xenoverse 2. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Giant Form Lord Slug's Blast 2 used only in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Slug charges all his energy and releases it in a gigantic explosion around him, with himself serving as the nexus. *'Darkness Blaster' – Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. A devastating yellow Mouth Energy Wave, similar to Piccolo's ''Kuchikarakikouha'', but it is much larger, and causes much more damage. Used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. *'Crushing in Hands' – Slug in his Great Namek form grabs his opponent in a powerful grip to crush their bones. Used on Goku and Piccolo. *'Energy Shield' – Used to counter Goku's first blast on Lord Slug. **'Super Guard' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Lord Slug's custom skillset after it has been purchased for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Lord Slug's Blast 1 in both his base and giant form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Similar to his Energy Shield, but it will only protect him from small attacks, such as ki blasts. **'Break Strike' - A common Explosive Wave technique that triggers a powerful explosion and sends nearby enemies flying straight up. Lord Slug's Evasive Skill in his Evil Namekian Clothes skillset in Xenoverse 2. After the 1.09.00 Update, it appears as Lord Slug's default Evasive Skill in his Custom Skillset. *'Hi-Tension' – One of Slug's Blast 1 in in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly boosts his melee and Blast 2 power, along with recovering some of his ki. *'Mystic Attack' – One of the Namekian abilities to extend the length of one's arms and legs. **'Namek Finger' - A Namekian only Mystic Attack variation in which Slug extends his arm to grab the opponent then pulls them towards him lets go then delivers a punch to their body. One of Lord Slug's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Pump Up' – One of Giant Form Lord Slug's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It gives him melee, Blast 2, and defense bonus, but his speed is reduced slightly. *'Regeneration' – A Namekian ability that allows the user to replace limbs lost in battle as long as the head remains intact. Piccolo, as well as Lord Slug, can perform it. Ghost Slug can also regenerate using Destron Gas, and in his playable appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Telekinesis' – Lord Slug appears to have some form of telekinesis or ability to manipulate objects with his mind, as he draws Bulma to him with an invisible force. *'Telepathy' – Lord Slug has the ability to scan the minds of people to discover information that is hidden from him. He uses this ability on Bulma to discover how to find the Dragon Balls. Other Namekians (such as Guru) also seems to possess this skill. *'Teleportation' – Lord Slug appears to possess the ability to teleport, as shown when he vanishes from his throne and appears in front of the sensors in his ship. However, it is possible that he was just using an advanced form of Rapid Movement. *'Mind Break' – A Card Action Ability utilizable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. *'Brainwash Attack' - A mind control technique used by Lord Slug when fought in Expert Missions in Xenoverse 2. Forms and Transformations Great Namekian The Namekian ability to increase in size. Lord Slug is referred to as Giant Slug in this form in several video games. Slug uses this after regenerating his damaged arm that Goku had broke, and recently refers to it as his "true form" just before attacking Goku. Destruction King Destruction King Slug is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5. In the JM5 trailer, he is shown taking his Great Namek form having no irises in his eyes. Unlike the other people who were slaves to Babidi's Magic, Slug's symbol is on his helmet instead of being on his body. Villainous Mode Upon consuming the tainted fruit, Slug's body overflowed with dark energy granting him the Second Stage Villainous Mode power-up. In this state, he believed that he could defeat the Future Warrior alongside Dark Turles, though was confident he that afterward he could defeat the Saiyan after Dark Turles refused to be his underling. Supervillain Due to Towa modifying the fruit to test her new spell, Lord Slug's body swelled with dark energy after she shaved off some of his life (which likely did not affect him negatively at all due to his Eternal Youth making him immune to death by aging thus his natural lifespan is practically unlimited as long as he isn't killed). to grant him greater power. As a result, he is one of the first to achieve the first stage Supervillain power-up alongside Turles. In this state his power made him extremely confident that he with Supervillain Turles' assistance could defeat Trunks: Xeno and the Future Warrior as well as defeat Supervillain Turles afterward, though the power-up was still not enough to overcome the Time Patrol. Equipment *'Planet Cruiser' - The vessel used by Lord Slug and his minions. *'Lord Slug's Pills' - A type of medicinal drug. *'Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm)' - In Xenoverse 2, Slug consumes some Fruit from the Tree of Might that had been exposed to the Demon Realm by Towa, greatly increasing his power to the point he believed he could defeat Turles, who had also consumed some of the same fruit. Also while training the Future Warrior, Slug tries to steal some untainted Fruit of the Tree of Might with the aid of his new student, however despite defeating Turles, he fails to steal any but swears to obtain some eventually. Video Games Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' In Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, in addition to the Ghost Warrior version of Lord Slug who appears as a boss, , a blue-skinned Lord Slug with white/pink clothing, and , a darker-skinned Lord Slug with a yellow/brown outfit, appear as regular enemies. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Lord Slug is playable in his base and Great Namek forms. His Great Namek form is called Lord Slug (Giant Form). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, though Lord Slug himself does not appear he is reference by Lord Slug's Clothes (Upper Body, Lower Body, Hands, and Feet) which appear as an obtainable outfit for the Future Warrior. However, only Slug's suit, gloves, and boots appear as the helmet he wears in the film does not appear as an accessory (as all headwear is classified as accessories in the Xenoverse series). Voice Actors *Japanese: Kenji Utsumi † (Old Lord Slug), Yūsaku Yara (Young Lord Slug) and Tetsu Inada (Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans) *English: **Funimation dub: Brice Armstrong †, Jeremy Schwartz (Xenoverse 2) **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus *Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Sauret *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Antonio Moreno *French dub: Georges Lycan *German dub: Axel Lutter Battles ;Lord Slug *Lord Slug vs. Goku and Krillin *Lord Slug vs. Goku (Base/Pseudo Super Saiyan) *Lord Slug (Great Namekian) vs. Goku (Round 1) *Lord Slug (Great Namekian) vs. Piccolo *Lord Slug (Great Namekian) vs. Goku (Round 2) ;Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans *Lord Slug, Frieza (Final Form), Cooler (Fourth Form), and Turles vs. Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Piccolo ;Xenoverse 2 *Lord Slug (Incomplete Supervillain) and Turles (Incomplete Supervillain) vs. Trunks: Xeno and Future Warrior *Lord Slug (Supervillain), Metal Cooler (Supervillain Mode), Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan/Supervillain), and Janemba (Super Janemba/Supervillain) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), and Future Warrior List of Characters Killed by Lord Slug *Commander Zeeun - Killed when Zeeun made a comment on Slug's age. *Gyoshu - Killed by a Ki blast. *Kakuja - Killed accidentally when Slug destroys his own ship. Trivia *In the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Lord Slug does not tell people that he is a Namekian. However, he does it in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. *Lord Slug is one of the few Namekians seen eating solid food (he eats a handful of some sort of pills). *Lord Slug has a number of similarities with King Piccolo. Both are pure evil Namekians, used the Dragon Balls to wish for their youth to be restored, and both have four top henchmen (Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, and Commander Zeeun for Slug; and Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum for King Piccolo). Also, Goku uses his Penetrate! maneuver to rip a hole through both of them. However, a difference is that King Piccolo has red blood while Slug's is purple (it should be noted that King Piccolo having red blood may simply be a mistake as his status as a Namekian was not revealed until Dragon Ball Z) and Lord Slug is far more powerful than King Piccolo. *Slug dies in a similar manner to Turles in the previous movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Both are hit with a Spirit Bomb from Goku, knocking them into the device they used to "modify" the Earth, destroying both villain and device and returning Earth to normal. Both villains also lead their own army of henchmen and seek to rule the universe. *Both Slug and Turles can be considered dark reflections of both Piccolo and Goku respectively. Slug and Turles are even allies in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and Xenoverse 2, though in Xenoverse 2 while they occasionally work together, Slug and Turles are actually competitors/rivals who simply work together out of a shared goal (revenge on Goku), which is similar to the reason Piccolo and Goku team-up in both the Dead Zone and Raditz Saga in order to defeat a shared enemy (Garlic Jr. & Raditz respectively). Though Turles and Slug share the same evil nature, hatred for Goku, even work well together as a team, both seek to rule the universe and refuse to bow down to each other. *In Xenoverse 2, it is implied that Lord Slug realized his mistake of wishing only for Eternal Youth instead of complete immortality as he wishes to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to obtain immortality. **Lord Slug is one of the few people who might have actually been able to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish for eternal life as being a Namekian himself he may be capable of speaking the Namekian language as Porunga only grants wishes spoken in Namekian (it is likely Turles was unaware of this much like Frieza, though this would be less of a problem for Slug as he long as he knew how to speak his people's native tongue). However, it should be noted that in the original Japanese, Lord Slug was sent off the planet as a baby to Planet Slug and is never heard speaking Namekian (however it is still possible he may know the language as Kami and Piccolo did even before they learned of their heritage). *In the Budokai Tenkaichi 2 demo, he is given Piccolo's voice for all his forms. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Lord Slug and Turles have the same pose for their character select artwork. *In the DBH trailers and the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, Slug is a darker shade of green. *Unlike other movie villains in remastered versions of the Funimation releases of the pre-Dragon Ball Super animation style films, Slug's voice wasn't altered. Gallery See also *Lord Slug (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Lord Slug es:Slug Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Mutants Category:Nameks Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Time Breakers Category:Bandits/Criminals